1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to a orthotic belt and more particularly to a pelvic belt with hand grips for transferring upper body compression forces off the spinal column and onto the pelvic bones.
2. Background Art
The spinal column of the human body is notoriously susceptible to disability; 80% of the population experiences back pain during their lifetime. The mechanism of back injury is not clearly understood; however, it is generally accepted that mechanical factors play a significant role in the onset of back pain. The spinal column vertebrae and intervertebral discs represent the static and dynamic compressive members which support the mechanical forces of the upper body, head and arms.
Disability caused by injury, surgery and cumulative fatigue adversely affect the spinal column's ability to support the static and dynamic compressive loads of an injured individual's upper torso. Examples of such disability are disc herniation, disk degeneration with age, osteoporosis, and rheumatism.
By unloading the spinal column vertebrae of the mechanical forces of the upper body, head and arms, orthotic appliances such as belts, girdles, corsets and braces aid in preventing spinal injury and are used during therapy to support the spinal column. Such orthotic appliances unload the spine, immobilize the spine, or achieve both.
Conventional orthotic appliances unload the spinal column by either increasing intra-abdominal pressure (IAP) or by introducing a rigid outer support frame structure. Increased intra-abdominal pressure (IAP) is achieved with the contraction of a person's diaphragm, abdominal muscles, trunk muscles, and by the person holding his breath (glottis being closed). The increased IAP partially unloads the spinal column by countering the axial compression of the upper torso. Increased IAP may be accompanied by stiffening of the trunk muscles, thereby reducing the possibility of tissue strain.
Flexible spinal orthotic appliances which wrap around the wearer's trunk are employed to compress the abdomen. Weight lifters, warehousemen and others lifting heavy objects typically wear orthotic belts which compress their abdomen.
Other examples of flexible spinal orthotic devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,267 to Lins and U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,167 to Brunswick. The '267 patent discloses a flexible spinal orthotic back support appliance. In particular, the device consists of a pillow case having a resilient band and a pillow or cushion which covers a substantial portion of the wearer's back. The cushion is housed inside the pillow case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,167 to Brunswick is directed to a belt-like device having support panels which mold around the contours of the wearer's body. The belt is held in place by an adjustable strap.
The effectiveness of flexible spinal orthotics appliances are limited to short durations when the wearer is holding his breath. Weight lifters, warehousemen and others lifting heavy objects benefit from the spinal unloading contribution of such appliances.
Flexible spinal orthotic appliances, however, are not effective when the wearer is actively breathing (i.e., walking, jogging) and not holding his breath. In addition, the continuous use of such orthotic support may weaken the trunk muscles which are essential in the support of the spinal column. Hence, flexible spinal orthotic appliances may actually have a deleterious effect contributing to weakening of the spinal support muscles.
Rigid spinal orthotic appliances typically use metal rods to unload pressure from the spinal column by transferring the compressive loads of the wearer's upper trunk, head and arms to the wearer's pelvis.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,205 to Freund and U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,810 to Martin are examples of such rigid orthotic appliances. The '205 patent shows a back support device having two long, rigid, threaded, vertically arranged screws and an arcuate arm pit rest at the end of each screw. The screws permit the height of arcuate rests to be adjusted to fit the wearer's body. The screws are held in place around the wearer's body via adjustable straps which wrap around the waist and chest. The load from the wearer's spine is transferred to the two screws.
The '810 is also directed to a back brace which has vertically aligned, adjustable metal rods which fit under the wearer's arm pit to unload compressive forces on the spine to the rods. The metal rods are also held in place by straps which wrap around the waist and chest.
Although the rigid appliances are effective in unloading the spinal column of compressive loads, they restrict the normal motions of the spine. In addition, their use is limited to therapeutic immobilization of the spine following injury or surgery and are not practical for use while exercising.
While spinal appliances may be necessary in order to achieve objectives in the treatment of spinal disorders, the use of appliances may create additional problems. Aside from the inconveniences and relative confinement imposed by the braces, another disadvantage is that the spinal orthoses impair the wearer's gait and energy expenditure.